El punto más crucial El principio del fin
by lerougeamonte
Summary: Todo comienza con la publicación de la muerte de Erik. Y, comprueba que todo final es comienzo de un principio.


**EL PUNTO MÁS CRUCIAL**

* * *

Capítulo I Después de "La época"

_...El Persa había visto por última vez al pobre y desdichado Erik._

Tres semanas después, el diario "La época" publicaba este anuncio necrológico: "Erik ha muerto"

Cuando Erik hubo dejado al Persa y vuelto a la Opera. La soledad se hizo presente. Esa soledad que Erik había dejado de sentir ya hace mucho tiempo. Don Juan Triunfante terminado, Christine alejada de su arte por el amor de Raúl...ya no quedaba nada. La soledad y la desesperación se mostraban en las frías paredes de la casa del lago. Erik tenía su arte sin musa, sin inspiración, sin amor ni ilusiones. Parecía que todo había terminado, era el fin; el principio de la muerte en las majestuosas y vacías paredes de la Opera.

Erik había decido no hacer presencia en el mundo, alejarse, asilarse totalmente de la realidad que le había causado tanto dolor y pena hasta ese momento. Desconocía el paradero de su amada y, quiz�, era mejor así. Aquel beso, aquellas lágrimas representaban su consuelo en lo taciturno de su alma. Christine había llorado con él, en ese instante creyó que la pasión que los fundía se convertía en cariño. Se apagó el fuego por un instante y, hubiera sido mejor que ese instante durara toda su vida. La realidad: Erik la amaba ahora más que antes, con toda su desesperación y conciencia. No podía imaginar una vida sin su canto, sin su rostro y sin música.

Por varios días la casa del lago, se convirtió un bello mausoleo. De tiempo en tiempo se escuchan algunas notas perdidas en la oscuridad, interrumpidas por lo sollozos y gritos de desesperación. Era claro que aquel ser que habitaba en los sótanos del teatro de la opera era un pobre desdichado que había dejando de recorrer las sombras para convertirse en una de ellas.

A lo lejos de esa jaula de oro, se escuchaban risas y promesas de amor. En lo alto de una colina, tan verde y brillante como el propio edén; se encontraba una mujer vestida de blanco y aquél hombre que le tomaba de la tomaba de la mano debía ser Raúl. Entre ellas manos enlazas, existía un brillo cegador. Era un anillo y el brillo parecía que deslumbraba la escena, parecía no pertenecer a ese lugar; en el se fundía el éxtasis y el fuego. Su tono era tal, que parecía que separaba a una mano de la otra.

La faz de Christine era notoria, su rostro reflejaba una felicidad confundida en la aflicción. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto y, no la conociera, sabría que es el rostro de una mujer consumada. Pero en sus ojos, en sus grandes y profundos ojos, existía la aprensión, el desosego, el dolor.

Al contemplar la escena más cercanamente, se escuchan las promesas al viento:

Christine, eres mi esposa y te prometo que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo a mi lado; te amo. Este bello lugar lo convertirás en tu hogar, el lugar donde criaremos a nuestro hijos. Nada te faltará. ¡Oh Christine, soy tan feliz...

Raúl, tengo que descansar. Me siento agotada. Han sido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy. Gracias por apoyarme tanto y ser tan generoso conmigo. Sé que nuestra vida juntos será tranquila y no tendrá tropiezos.

En ese momento, Raúl la acercó a sus brazos y la besó. El tierno enamorado pareciera desmayarse de felicidad. Christine por otro lado, sus manos se encontraban una a otra, buscando aquel anillo. Raúl al notar este peculiar movimiento, la soltó y le dijo:

¿Por qué no guardas eso¿Por qué lo sigues conservando, Christine?. Esa es una parte de nuestras vidas que no volverá. Hemos de construir algo nuevo juntos y no quiero que malos recuerdos empañen nuestro futuro.

Christine, bajó la cabeza y miró su anillo. Tal pareciera que fuera un objeto más valioso que su vida. Parecía tan unida a él, aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Lo siento Raúl, hice una promesa y la cumpliré. Erik..

No menciones ese nombre ya amor mío, está maldito.

Lo siento, "él" me amaba y lo único que le pude ofrecer fue una simple promesa. La cual pienso cumplir. Recuerda que de no ser por "él" no nos habríamos conocido Raúl. Educó mi voz y mi voz fue la que te trajo a mí.

Lo sé Christine pero...

No hablemos más, te he dicho que estoy cansada y que quiero irme. ¿Podemos?

Raúl la encaminó al carruaje y ambos se fueron al hotel donde estaban. Era un bello paisaje; sin embargo Christine no miraba por la ventana, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Raúl notó el desconcierto y no dijo una sola palabra en el camino.

* * *

Capítulo II Una nueva esperanza

Se dice, que cuando se ama a alguien de alguna u otra manera se está conectado. Erik sentía el desconcierto de Christine, sentía que su amada esta afligida por algo. Aunque él pudo haber pensado que solo era su imaginación o la locura.

El teatro no dejó de funcionar, por la noche se escuchaba la Opera Popular y aunque Erik se encontraba muy lejos de aquél bullicio, no dejaba de sentir la presencia de tantas personas. La única solución era la muerte. Dejarse morir. Pero Erik nunca había sido cobarde, a pesar de todas las malas experiencias, su niñez traumática y el rechazo de todo los seres a los que ha apreciado. No podría dejarse morir, él era mucha más fuerte que la muerte y que el dolor. En la solitaria casa del lago se oía algo, un susurro, una palabra perdida.

Christine...Christine¿Dónde estás ángel mío?...¿Eres feliz ya?...¿De quién eres inspiración ahora ?..¿Me recordarás?...

Y, de pronto, algo inesperado sucedió. Una hermosa melodía surgió de la desesperación. Era Erik y su música, el recuerdo del amor aún vivo, había logrado lo que por días parecía perdido. Música, tan bella; un conjunto de notas melancólicas. Contestando todas aquellas preguntas con respuesta subjetiva¿Qué es el amor, de donde venidos, a donde vamos?. Todo aquello contestado por aquel ser y su arte. El dolor pareciera haberse convertido en la más grande musa del artística. Erik jamás había tocado de aquella manera, jamás había sentido de aquella manera. Nadie jamás podría imaginarse que aquel ser fuera en aquel momento más frágil y poderoso al mismo tiempo.

Erik había renacido, como el Fénix de las cenizas. Cuando dejó de tocar, vió una pequeña caja. Esa caja representaba su muerte y la vida. Dentro estaban las pertenencias de Christine, que había prometido mandarle al Persa cuando su muerte se encontrara próxima. Y, cuando hubiese muerto, Christine volvería verlo. Sería la última vez que estuviera con ella. En ese momento esa caja negra con un listo rojo se apropió de los pensamiento del fantasma.

Christine estaba sentada a la luz del fuego, escondida en las sombras. Entonando una melodía, de la cual poco se podía entender. En ese momento entró Raúl, con un rostro algo angustiado. Christine se levantó inmediatamente y fue a recibirlo con un cálido beso, casi maternal, en su mejilla.

Mi amor, tenemos un problema-dijo Raúl.

¿Qué sucede?

Tengo que ir a París, a arreglar unos asuntos de mi tío. No puedo resolverlo desde aquí, mi presencia es indispensable. Claro que me las arreglaré para pasar desapercibido. Pero aún así me preocupa.

Yo iré contigo, así estaré más tranquila de que estarás bien.

De ninguna manera Christine, no puedes ir. Él te encontrar�, y no podría soportarlo.

¿De qué tienes miedo, no me hará nada. Tomó una decisión y sé que la cumplirá. No hay porque preocuparse. Anda, vamos. En realidad extraño mucho la ciudad, usaremos nombres falsos y nadie sabrá que iremos. Por favor Raúl, déjame ir contigo.

En ese momento, los ojos de Christine se llenaron de vida, la luz y la felicidad no había aparecido en su cara desde que se había ido con Raúl. Al ver esa felicidad, Raúl accedió. Su esposa parecía ilusionada y como recién casados él no estaba dispuesto a no cumplir el más pequeño de sus caprichos.

Bien, partiremos mañana entonces.

Ambos se abrazaron y se consumieron en caricias en la oscuridad.

* * *

Capítulo III De vuelta a París

Erik, parecía desesperado aquella noche. Tomo la caja y la llevó a las puertas de la casa del Persa. En su desesperación quería ver a Christine otra vez, aunque sea de lejos, al no encontrar su cuerpo ahí, quizá Chistine nunca volvería. Pero necesitaba verla, una vez más, vivo. Sabía que ahora ella era la esposa de Raúl y que no lo amaba. Así que podía aceptar con resignación su destino, pero nadie podría negarle la oportunidad de verla otra vez, a su ángel, a su musa.

Aquella mañana, el Persa, lloró por la muerte de Erik y cumplió sus últimos deseos. Aún sin desayunar, fue al periódico _La época_ y puso el siguiente anunció: "Erik ha muerto".

La mañana siguiente Christine y Raúl llegaron a París. Ambos lucía felices y enamorados. Raúl dejó a Christine en el hotel. Y, ella se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Fue al restaurante del hotel y contemplo el lugar. Estaba decorado de cortinas rojas y tenía grandes ventanas. Las mesas era redondas y la porcelana lucía impecable. Enfrente de ella se encontraban dos hombres de negocios hablando sobre política. En la mesa de a lado se encontraba una niña pidiéndole a su madre llevarla a ver el ballet en la Opera Popular. A Christine eso le causaba melancolía. Extrañaba el cantar y bailar. La música parecía haberse vuelto una cobija que la cubría del dolor de la muerte de su padre. Cuando se disponía retirarse vió el periódico que uno de los señores de enfrente tenía sobre la mesa, la parte inferior de este se encontraba el en el dobladillo del mantel, lo cual lo hacía claro a su vista. Lo que llamó la atención de Christine fue el anuncio necrológico de Erik.

¿Erik?...¿ángel-pensó-no puede ser¿será él¿habrá muerto, pero ¿cómo?. Es muy poco tiempo, fue hace tan sólo 3 semanas. ¿Cómo habrá sido?. Por Dios, mi padre y ahora él. ¿Será mi culpa?...Pobre Erik.

Y, colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos. En el mantel se notaban unas manchas mojadas que se expandían. Christine, sintió desfallecer, Erik ya no representaba una amenaza a la seguridad de ella y de Raúl, ahora, muerto era una víctima de las decisiones de Christine.

En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombre.

¡Erik! –dijo Christine

Calma, señora, soy yo.

Christine se volvió inmediatamente, aquel rostro ya lo había visto en la opera y en la casa del lago. Era el Persa.

_Madame_, disculpe si la asusté. Sabía que el Vizconde tendría que venir a arreglar unos asuntos y me dispuse a contratar a alguien que me informara de su presencia en París.

Por favor, tome asiento.

Seguramente le sorprenderá mi aparición, pero tengo algo de usted.

El Persa le entregó una caja negra con un listón rojo.

Esto apareció en mi puerta anteanoche y hoy en la mañana me dispuse a colocar el anunció que Erik me encomendó. Lo siento mucho – el Daroga le entregó un pañuelo a Christine – me imagino que usted ya lo sabe.

Si, gracias monsieur- le dijo Christine mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

Me retiro _Madame_, mis servicios ya han concluido y debo atender algunos negocios. Con su permiso

Gracias por todo – y, Christine se quedó sentada, no por voluntad sino porque sus piernas no se sentían seguras de soportar su peso.

* * *

Capítulo IV La pequeña caja

Cuando Christine se sintió fuerte, fue a su cuarto cargando aquella caja, que parecía contener piedras, pues le parecía muy pesada. Parecía carga todo el dolor y sufrimiento de Erik. Al llegar a su cuarto Christine dejó la caja sobre el tocador, se sentó frente a él mientras retiraba sus guantes de la mano. La luz era resplandeciente y en el momento en el que Christine tomaba un extremo del listo para abrir la caja, la luz hizo un reflejo en su anillo. Aquel anillo era lo único que tenía de Erik y tenía que deshacerse de él, era una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Abrió la caja y encontró algunas de sus pertenencias, eran dos pañuelos, un par de guantes, un moño de zapato, cartas que ella escribió a Raúl y en el fondo de la caja había otra pequeña caja. Christine no la reconoció, era una caja de madera de todo rojo. Tenía una especie de cerradura y donde debiera tener el orificio de la llave tenía unos huecos en forma de picos. A Christine le parecía conocida aquella figura, pero no sabía de donde. Cuando sacó la caja, el anillo hizo reflejo con la luz, ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que la cerradura tenía la forma del anillo. Puso el anillo en el hueco y la caja se abrió automáticamente. Era una caja llena de espejos, en el contenido había una rosa roja marchita y una carta con un curioso sello rojo de cera. Christine la abrió, la letra era irregular e inmediatamente la reconoció. Ésta decía:

"_Mi ángel, mi musa, mi todo. Estas líneas te las escribo con mi corazón, que tú has dejado partido en partes. Después de perderte para siempre, me ha sido imposible no pensar en ti, cada segundo, cada minuto. En mis momentos de lucidez mi alma llora por tu ausencia; he querido dormir para dejar de extrañarte, pero me es imposible. Hasta de soñar me has negado. Si has recibo esto, es por que mi muerte se encuentra próxima. Por que esta calavera al fin podrá yacer en su féretro. Ése, al que estuve destinado desde que nací._

_Cuando me haya ido, solo nos quedará mi música que se perpetuará en tus recuerdos. Me has hecho muy feliz y ahora quiero que tú lo seas, tu felicidad representa la mía._

Si pudiste abrir esta caja, quiere decir que conservas mi regalo, cumpliste tu promesa ahora sólo te falta completarla. Te espero amor mío, te esperaré siempre.

_Por siempre tu ángel, tu amigo y el hombre._

_F.O."_

Al terminar de leer y releer esta carta, Christine rompió en llanto de dolor y desesperación. No podía ser tan pronto, tan rápido. En algún momento había conservado la idea de volverlo a ver o a escuchar. Estar con Raúl había sido siempre lo que ella quiso, pero ahora no parecía tan segura. El estar alejada de Erik, la había debilitado. Él era su fuerza, su ilusión. Esa tarde, esperando a Raúl, Christine trató de recordar sus momentos con Erik. Era verdad que la sed de sangre de Erik le había infundido en Christine temor y miedo. Pero ahora esa imagen malvada se había alejado. Sólo quedaban aquellos recuerdos cuando ella y Erik contemplaban la Opera desde el palco 5, en la oscuridad. Donde le enseñaba sus los errores y aciertos de los interpretes. Recordaba las lecciones desde su camerino y aquella sensación de siempre estar observada pero segura.

Erik siempre la había protegido, hasta de ella misma, al quererla separar de Raúl. Es cierto que su esposo representaba todo lo que siempre ella había querido, pero hacía falta algo.

Yo amo a Raúl – se repetía – él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha protegido. Me ha dado todo cuanto he deseado. Pero...

Algo faltaba y no sabía que era. En ese momento la puerta se abría y ella rápidamente escondió la carta y la caja debajo de la cama.

Buenas noches amor mío. ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo Raúl mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Christine.

¿Cómo te ha ido mi amor, terminaste tus asuntos- le dijo Christine algo nerviosa

¿Te sucede algo, sucedió algo? – preguntó Raúl con un todo de angustia, hincándose sobre las rodillas de Christine, que estaba sentada en la cama.

De inmediato Christine se levantó y tomó a Raúl de las manos.

No pasa nada, solo que me asustaste.

Mi vida, estamos seguros, ya te lo he dicho. No tienes que temer nada. Anda, vamos a cenar.

Christine, se puso sus guantes y su abrigo y se marchó a cenar con Raúl. El restaurante estaba casi solo. Una pareja estaba al fondo a la luz de las velas, se tomaban de la mano y se veían miradas de pasión y amor combinadas. Christine no dejaba de verlos y de ausentarse con sus pensamientos.

Te encuentro algo distante¿estás cansada? – le dijo Raúl mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas. – Parece que has estado llorado¿te preocupa algo?.

No Raúl, estoy bien, solo algo cansada.

En ese caso, te alegrará saber que mañana estarás en tu casa y podrás descansar todo lo que desees.

¿Cómo¿nos vamos ya?

Así es, he terminado mis asuntos en París y no veo porqué postergar nuestra partida. Así que quita esa cara y disfruta la velada. ¿Te parece? – le dijo Raúl en un tono juguetón.

Christine se limitó a sonreír y a terminar su cena. Cuando la pareja acabó de cenar, se retiraron a su cuarto y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

Capítulo V El reencuentro

Cuando Raúl parecía dormido, Christine se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa, tomó la caja y salió del cuarto silenciosamente.

La noche estaba muy fresca y hacía algo de viento. El cielo se encontraba despejado y había una magnifica luna llena que iluminaba las calles. En el lago de la calle Scribe, se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna, las cuales se distorsionaban por el movimiento ondular del agua. Chistine había prometido enterrar ahí a Erik, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. El solo hecho representaba el aceptar la muerte de Erik. Cuando Christine se encontraba en la orilla del lago, comenzó a llorar y su llanto era tal que perdió las fuerzas y se desvaneció en la tierra. Parecía tan frágil, tan ausente.

¿Qué me sucede? – decía entre sollozos

Christine siempre había sabido la respuesta, el amar a alguien no es siempre suficiente. El amor se compone de diferentes matices y, la falta de uno de ellos puede ser la diferencia en entre amar y querer.

Pasión – se dijo a sí misma – me envolvía con su música, su mirada, su misterio. Cerca de él, no era yo, éramos uno solo y, no sólo la música nos fundía sino un sentimiento que sólo he conocido con él. La atracción combinada con la ternura es mucho más poderoso que el amor que siento hacía Raúl. ¿Por qué, no me di cuenta antes¿por qué te has ido?.

Y, Christine volvió a romper en llanto. De pronto se oyó su voz, casi como un susurro.

Te amo...Erik

Sus lagrimas retumbaban en la tierra como pequeños latidos. En las sombras alguien la acompañaba en su dolor. Las lagrimas de Erik, escondidas en los árboles, representaban su frustración. Había prometido no molestarla más, sólo quería verla una última vez. Pero aquél sentimiento era más fuerte y, sobre todo, había oído las palabras de Christine. Miles de preguntas ocuparon los pensamiento de Erik en aquellos segundos¿podría él hacer feliz a Christine, darle una vida normal como Raúl se la había prometido?.

De pronto, Christine se levantó, sus lagrimas cesaron y volteó alrededor, como buscando a un muerto.

Erik¿eres tú, por favor...contéstame.-la voz de Christine sonaba esperanzada – dime que eres tú, dime que no has muerto, dime que estas conmigo, que estas aquí. Por favor

Y, de pronto, sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos.

No llores, por favor, sino he muerto, moriré si sigues llorando.

¿Dónde estas, déjame verte, déjame tocarte – le decía Christine mientras sus manos buscaban en la oscuridad.

De pronto, esas manos encontraron su destino. En la cara de Erik, Christine, pudo sentir lo húmedo de sus mejillas, lo acercó a su cara y lo besó. Fue como un primer beso, la misma sensación de nerviosismo y de felicidad, fue un beso largo y apasionado, donde ambos querían perpetuarlo en la infinito. Los brazos de Erik rodeaban la cintura de su ángel, la tierra parecía desaparecer de sus pies y ambos flotaban en la eternidad de un beso.

Christine abrazó a Erik y su voz delicada invadió su oído.

¿por qué ahora, estaba confundida...lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía. Me dio miedo, me asusté de mis sentimientos.

Erik separó a Christine de sus brazos y la miró, con su mano retiró las lagrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

Calma mi ángel, aquí estoy y estoy vivo por ti. La muerte hubiera sido peor que el renunciar a tu recuerdo. Siempre estaré contigo y siempre estarás conmigo...

¡Raúl!

De entre las sobras se acercaba un caballo blanco, era Raúl quien lo montaba. Erik no reaccionó y sólo abrazó a Christine como si la fueran a arrancar de sus brazos.

¡Christine, alejaté!

¡No, Raúl, no le hagas daño!

Raúl bajó del caballo y miró a la pareja.

¿Qué haces aquí, desperté y no te encontré. Fui a buscar al Dároga y me dijo que podrías estar aquí, que él había muerto. Otra de sus mentiras, supongo. Eres muy ingenua amor mío al venir aquí sola.

Nadie la ha obligado Raúl¿no te dice nada eso?

Vámonos Christine, en este momento partiremos a nuestro hogar.

Christine miró a Erik con desesperación, pero este no hizo nada, sólo miraba a Raúl con odio y lástima. Erik se alejó de Christine y miró hacia el lago.

Raúl tomó a Christine del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Ella se encontraba consternada con la actitud de Erik¿estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, después de lo que había sucedido?.

Ahora estas casada Christine y al igual que en este momento, nadie te ha obligado a nada. No podría perderte de nuevo, pero no puedo negar la realidad.

Erik, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.

Vámonos Christine, no sigas su juego.

Christine se soltó de Raúl y se alejó de él.

Déjenme sola, por favor.

Pero Christine- dijo Raúl a no dar crédito a lo que oía.

Por favor, necesito estar sola.

Y, Christine, se alejó de ellos y se perdió en la oscuridad. Raúl se disponía a seguirla, pero Erik lo detuvo.

Das un paso más y morirás en ese instante. Te lo advierto. Tu muerte no me sería de utilidad en este momento, pero dame una razón y no dudaré en hacerlo.

* * *

Capítulo VI La reflexión

Raúl se alejó, aunque no era un cobarde, así que Erik tenía las de ganar, él no esta armado y Erik siempre guardaba sorpresas, no era un tipo confiado.

Raúl volvió al hotel y empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación desesperado. Erik, por otro lado regresó a la casa del lago y empezó a tocar una melodía que había compuesto para Christine.

Al día siguiente, Raúl salió del hotel y fue a la Opera. Parecía desierta, no había un alma en el teatro. Raúl sabía que todos los caminos a la casa del lago eran muy peligrosos, pero arriesgó su vida y entro por la cámara de los suplicios. Ya adentro oyó a Erik tocar y, tuvo que aceptar que aquella pieza era hipnótica.

Erik, estoy aquí, en tu juguete. Sabes que no puedo entrar si no me dejas y que estoy a tu merced. Mátame si quieres pero deja libre a Christine.

Erik, rió muy ruidosamente.

La Madame de Chagny, no se encuentra monsieur. Me temo que su visita ha sido en vano.

Mientes cobarde, déjala ir.

Siéntase en su casa monsieur.

Uno de los espejos desapareció y era la salida. Raúl salió por la puerta y se encontró con Erik. Erik se desplazó en el cuarto y le hizo una seña a Raúl para que se sentará en una silla que había en el fondo.

¿Por qué la engañaste, que le dijiste que la hiciste huir- le dijo Raúl, con una posición a la ofensiva.

Cierto, la engañe. Falso, no le dije nada que no supiera ella. Digamos vizconde que la dama no ha sido feliz a su lado.

�¡Cómo te atreves, Christine a sido muy feliz a mi lado, le he dado todo, me AMA.

¿Se lo ha dicho monsieur? – le dijo Erik con una mueca irónica, que se notaban en la mitad de su rostro que se apreciaba.

Claro que sí, pero no voy a discutir eso con usted. Viendo que Christine no esta aquí me retir...

* * *

Capítulo VII El punto más crucial

En ese momento, se oyeron unos pasos en la entrada de la casa. Erik le sugirió a Raúl que guardara silencio.

Creo que el momento ha llegado señor. Espere aquí.

Raúl no supo en que momento decidió seguir las instrucciones de Erik, pero la curiosidad de lo que pasaría en su ausencia lo hizo quedarse callado y quieto. Erik salió del cuarto y se oyeron unas voces.

Erik¿estás aquí- dijo Christine

Mi ángel ha venido a mí, ven Christine, te enseñaré lo que he hecho en tu ausencia.- dijo Erik mientras se dirigía al órgano.

Erik, escúchame. Raúl ha de estar preocupado por mi ausencia y creo que no se lo merece.

Entonces, vamos a avisarle que estas aquí – dijo Erik mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

Espera, por favor, tengo que decirte algo. Ayer, te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos. Ahora que sabes que Te amo a ti, tienes que saber que estoy casada con Raúl y estoy atada a él de por vida. Será mi castigo el estar alejada de ti y pagaré por mi error. Pero no sé por qué tendrías que pagar tú, que has sido tan bueno conmigo. Vengo a pedirte perdón y despedirme. Te amaré por siempre- dijo Christine acercándose a Erik- y todos los días con todas sus noches te recordaré.

En ese momento Erik se acercó y la besó tan apasionadamente que pareciera que era el adios y que ambos habían aceptado la despedida.

Christine, quedate junto a mí. Huiremos de París y nadie podrá encontrarnos jamás.

No puedo, Raúl ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no podría hacerle eso.

¡Pero a mí sí, a quién ha renunciado a ti por amor, por tu felicidad.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió Raúl, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Christine, te adoro. Pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Te amo demasiado para verte infeliz.

Raúl¿qué haces aquí?

Eso, ya no importa. Adios Christine.

Cuando Raúl se hubo alejado de ellos hacia el lago, Christine soltó en llanto y fue corriendo hacia él. Erik se quedó en la casa y no quiso saber qué es de lo que hablaban. Cuando oyó un grito.

¡ERIK! –gritó Christine

Erik salió corriendo hacia el lago, era Raúl luchando contra algo invisible en el lago. Era la Sirena. Erik saltó hacia el lago, sin saber el por qué de su acción. Quizá por que Christine no lo hubiera perdonado si dejaba morir a Raúl. En el momento en que saltó al lago, un paso en falso lo hizo pegarse contra la barca en su cuello. Cuando trató de hablarle a la Sirena para calmarla no lo logró. Su voz no podía salir, se había lastimado la garganta. Lo único que le quedó fue ayudar a Raúl a soltarse de la Sirena. Entre la confusión la Sirena ignoraba a quién atacaba y Erik logró sacar a Raúl del agua. Estando Erik muy mal herido, tendió a Raúl sobre la cama y este se recostó en el suelo. Christine se acercó a Raúl para ver si estaban con vida.

Raúl contéstame¿estas bien? – dijo Christine con las manos en los hombros de Raúl

Raúl tosió y volvió a ver a Christine

Mi amor, estoy bien y¿Erik?

Christine fue a ver a Erik y se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en el abdomen, sangraba mucho.

Erik, amor mío, dime que estas bien – dijo Christine con lágrimas en los ojos.

Erik no podía contestar, pero con las fuerzas que tenía tomo el rostro de Christine y movió sus labios como si tratara de decir Te Amo.

Erik, ven, recuéstate en la cama. Voy por un médico. Vas a estar bien. Te amo, no puedo estar sin ti, por favor no te mueras.

Erik se quedó sentado en el piso, estaba inmóvil. Y, aunque no podía hablar con su mirada podía exclamar una gran felicidad, como si morir en ese momento fuera el mejor placer. Sabía que su vida junto Christine era una realidad pero que nunca podría vivir normalmente con ella. Con sus últimas fuerzas levantó su mano, acercó el rostro de Christine al de él emitiendo algún tipo de sonido sin llegar a ser palabras, Christine interpretó las palabra _gracias_ , sus labios se hundieron y ese ósculo, sello de un gran amor, consumió la vida del ángel de la música.

FIN


End file.
